After Effects
by H3lpM3Now
Summary: An incident in Potions class goes wrong. Very wrong. {Dramione}


**A/N: Here's my one shot for the week. Hope y'all enjoy! R &R! **

**I don't own Harry Potter, btw.**

 **After Effects**

 **One Shot**

It should have been another ordinary day for Hermione Granger. The usual scoldings of the way Ron would eat with his mouth open, glares from Malfoy and his goons, and the seductive winks from Mclaggen- to Hermione's disgust. But of course, Hermione Granger just wasn't that fortunate when it came to having normal days.

She was making her way inside of Potions class that day, ready to greet Professor Slughorn. All of the girls from both Gryffindor and Slytherin were gathered around the display of Amortentia. Hermione rolled her eyes as she closed the distance between herself and her desk. Professor Slughorn strolled over to the group of girls, and ordered them to sit down, earning groans from all of them. This made Hermione smirk.

Soon later the lesson had begun, and Hermione was furiously turning pages of her textbook to find the certain potion they were instructed to brew. Hermione looked up at the board to see what ingredients they needed, and so she moved to the cupboard, to grab the ingredients. As she walked by the table where the cauldron of Amortentia was, she accidentally bumped into it, causing the cauldron to tip over, and knock Malfoy over, who was inconveniently walking by as well.

He was pushed to the the stone cold floor, the potion of Amortentia had spilled all over him. Hermione widened her eyes, and set the ingredients down on a nearby counter, and rushed up to Malfoy's aid. Everybody was surrounding Malfoy and Hermione, whispering among themselves.

"Malfoy! Are you all right?" Hermione inquired, as she slapped his cheek softly. She was in an uncomfortable position, careful to not touch him. Just because he was hurt, didn't mean she cared for his health. She just wanted to make sure he was okay- considering she was the one who had caused the condition he was currently in.

But Malfoy then coughed, spitting out some residue of the potion that managed to slip inside his mouth. Hermione raised her eyebrows as Malfoy peeled his eyes open, and smiled up at her. "Absolutely spectacular- now that you're here." He said in a tone that was sweet. Hermione gawked at the blond, barely able to process what he had just told her.

Professor Slughorn was heard asking the students to move out of the way for him to get through. He stopped in front of the speechless Hermione, and the grinning Malfoy, who was staring dreamily up at Hermione.

The man rubbed his temples as he spotted the cauldron empty of Amortentia, that was currently drenching Malfoy's robes. Sighing, Slughorn bent down, and pulled Hermione away from the blond, and grabbed him by the collar, hoisting him up back up off of the ground.

"Beautiful- don't you think? Hermione, that is.." Malfoy trailed off, blowing a kiss at Hermione, who only gaped back at him.

"Class dismissed!" Slughorn called, as he pushed open the door.

"Nooo!" Malfoy whined, making Professor Slughorn stop in his tracks. "I want Hermione!" Slughorn arched an eyebrow, and turned to face Hermione, still holding Malfoy by the collar. Hermione shot a warning look at the Potions Master, but the man only stared back at her, his expression saying, "Come with me, or you get _D_ _readful_ in Potions for the remainder of the year."

Hermione groaned in the way the girls did earlier, and walked with her head down as she walked up to her Professor- to Malfoy's delight. Slughorn released Malfoy, allowing him to launch himself onto Hermione, who nearly fell over at the sudden feeling.

Malfoy intertwined their hands together, their arms mushing together. And as much as Hermione squirmed and struggled to get out of Malfoy's hold, it didn't work.

"Professor, where are we going?" Hermione inquired, as Malfoy attempted to kiss her.

Slughorn glanced behind him and at Hermione, who was scowling deeply at Malfoy, who was now hugging her arm, and giving it kisses here and there. This only made Slughorn chortle.

"Well, Miss Granger, we are headed to Dumbledore's office- to see if he can do anything about Mister Malfoy." Slughorn replied, and Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, as she finally gave into Malfoy, who was asking if he could kiss her finger. "But can't you do it yourself, Professor? I mean, you are the Potions Master and all."

Slughorn sighed once more. "Well, I've ran out of the potion that relieve Amortentia." Slughorn explained, and Hermione opened her mouth to speak again. "Well since Amortentia has been used illegally over the past few months, I had to use it all up." Slughorn added with an annoyed tone.

"And so, if Dumbledore cannot do anything to help Mister Malfoy, we'll just have to wait until the Potion wears off." Slughorn said, and Hermione looked back and fourth between Professor Slughorn and Malfoy, before she found nothing else to say in response to Slughorn's explanation.

Once the three made it to Dumbledore's office, Slughorn muttered the password, and continued- walking up the staircase (Malfoy still attempting to capture a quick snog from Hermione).

When the group got to the top of the staircase, Slughorn knocked lightly on Dumbledore's door, before letting himself in, Hermione and Malfoy soon following suit.

Dumbledore looked amused as he watched Hermione struggle to push Malfoy off of her, so she could sit down. "Professor- you've just _got_ to help me!" Hermione exclaimed, as she slapped Malfoy's hand, which was resting on her other hand.

Dumbledore folded his hands together, and sat back in his chair. "Miss Granger- exactly what did happen?"

And at this, Hermione made a huge outburst- telling Dumbledore exactly what had happened.

Dumbledore was chuckling quietly to himself by the time Hermione finished, who had surrendered angrily into sitting onto Malfoy's lap as he played with her "scarily soft" hair (claimed by Malfoy). Hermione huffed as she finished her explanation, and crossed her arms as Malfoy finished braiding her hair, and asked Slughorn if he had a hair elastic.

"There has to be a counterspell- _potion_? Something!" Hermione cried, as she impatiently reached in her robe pocket to pull out a hair elastic for Malfoy who kept asking her for one.

"Miss Granger, surely you're smart enough to know their is no such counterspell to fix Mister Malfoy's situation?" Dumbledore asked calmly, and Hermione's cheeks stained pink. "But..but-"

"He is correct, Miss Granger," Slughorn injected, and Hermione nearly forgot that he had been standing in the corner the entire time. "And as I've told you, I haven't any more relieve Potion for Amortentia-"

"Don't remind me." Hermione frowned, and Malfoy patted her hand sympathetically after seeing the frown on her face. And surprisingly, Hermione let him.

.

"Why's Malfoy walking with Hermione?" Ginny said in Harry's ear. Harry had been drinking Pumpkin Juice, and immediately- he had spit it out, the remains lingering on Seamus, who had been chatting rapidly to his best friend Dean Thomas. Seamus glared threateningly at Harry- which made Ginny giggle a bit- but the two were staring directly at Hermione, who had an annoyed look on her face, and Malfoy, who was smiling like an idiot, had an arm hanging around her neck.

 _With Malfoy And Hermione.._

"Go! Now!" Hermione said, as she attempted to push Malfoy over to the Slytherin table- but he absolutely refused as he stood there, ignoring his lover's pleads. "Ugh" Hermione groaned. She grabbed his sleeve, and dragged him along, and finally sat across from Harry and Ginny who were staring quizzically at Hermione. "Why-"

"Don't ask." Hermione snarled as she downed her water in one gulp. This made her friends widen their eyes even more. But when Hermione saw both Harry and Ginny's mouth open at the same time- she immediately interrupted them. "He drank Amortentia, and now he won't leave me alone." Hermione said simply, as she cut a piece of her chicken.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, just when Ron sat on the left side of Hermione- not seeming to notice Malfoy who sat on the right side of her. There was red lipstick smudged on the corner of his mouth, and some had seemed to be on his neck as well. His hair seemed somewhat tosled, and his robes were extra wrinkly.

 _Must've been with Lavender._ Hermione mused, rolling her eyes.

"How long has he been attached to you?" Ginny inquired, watching as Malfoy placed a kiss on Hermione's shoulder after she rejected a kiss on the lips. This though- made Ginny realize how cute they would actually make as a couple.

"Since this morning in Potions," Hermione sneered, and Ron looked back up at Hermione. "How long has who been attached to 'Mione?" He questioned, and Ginny flinched when she heard Ron's voice.

"Surprised you out of all people hasn't noticed," Hermione snorted as she took a bite of her salad. Ron quirked an eyebrow as he looked last Hermione to see who was sat beside her. Indeed, it was Malfoy. Ron moved to stand up though was abruptly stopped by Hermione who forced him to sit back down by roughly tugging his arm.

"Not now," Hermione hissed.

"Hermione why the hell-"

"Amortentia. Now shut your huge mouth." Ginny said, but the five soon realised that most of the Great Hall was staring at them.

"What do you mean 'Amortentia'? You can't mean to tell me that Malfoy is under that impression?" Ron asked quietly, eyeing the way Malfoy had his hand on Hermione's knee.

Ginny nodded mutely in answer to Ron's inquiry, and Hermione scoffed. "What else would it mean?" She snapped, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at her in startle- surprised at her sudden change of attitude. Hermione frowned apologetically. "Sorry.. Just stressed," Hermione reasoned, and Malfoy furrowed his brows, and slid an arm around her waist. "It's okay, Hermione," He said cheerfully, which caused a fit of laughter to escape the mouths of Hermione's best friends.

She glared at them. "This isn't funny! Why couldn't he be in love with someone else?"

.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. It was nighttime, and Hermione decided she would walk Malfoy back to his Common Room- he really didn't have the choice to follow her back to her Common Room. She wouldn't want him to, anyway.

The pair stood right outside of the Slytherin Common Room, the torches on the walls the only thing that emitted light.

"Malfoy.. Uh, Draco, you can't go with me! Slytherins are meant to be in the Slytherin Common Room, and Gryffindors are meant to be in the Gryffindor Common Room." Hermione wailed her arms around in the air as she said this.

"But I want to be with you! I _need_ to be with you!" Malfoy exclaimed, taking her hands in his. Hermione felt colour rush up into her cheeks. She knew Malfoy was under Amortentia, and she didn't want to take advantage of him.

"Look, Draco, you don't actually love me. You're under Amortentia!" She said, and Malfoy laughed as he shook his head. "Hermione, why can't you understand that I _love_ you?" Malfoy said, and Hermione nearly fainted at his words.

 _He doesn't mean it, it's the Potion talking._ Hermione thought. But her thoughts would have to wait- she supposed, because before she knew it- Malfoy's lips crashed onto hers. His lips felt like a cushion- the softest thing she may have ever felt in her entire lifetime.

She stood there like a fool, as his lips moved against hers. She didn't budge, she didn't even respond to the kiss.

It may have been a dream for her generation of teenage school girls to have a snog with the hottest boy in school- _wait what?_ Did she seriously just think that?

Hermione felt Malfoy step closer to her, their robes brushing. His hands rested on her cheeks, his eyes shut tight. And he didn't stop. Not even when Hermione didn't respond back to the kiss. He removed one of his hands from her cheek and snaked it around her waist, pulling her closer, which made Hermione gasp, and Malfoy was permitted entrance into her mouth.

Hermione struggled for a while, squirming around in his arms- but she found that she couldn't get out of his hold. Though she did try to take advantage when he had pulled apart to take a breath, but before she could even make a move, his lips were right back on hers.

But when at least a minute had passed, Hermione finally gave in.

She kissed him back.

.

And so, Hermione had successfully convinced Draco to go inside of the Slytherin Common Room after rewarding him with a heated make-out session.

And no, they did not do the dirty- no Hermione was first of all- too young- and she did _not_ want to lose her virginity to a person like Malfoy- and plus, he was under Amortentia. She was guilty to say that she did happen to take advantage of him. Though the good thing was that he hopefully wouldn't remember.

She hoped that the potion wore off already- she couldn't stand another day with him.

She was walking down to Care Of Magical Creatures when out of nowhere, she was blinded by two hands covering her eyes. She was about to hex the culprit to oblivion, but she stopped when she heard his voice.

"Guess who?" He asked, and Hermione smiled slightly. "Hm.. I dunno.. Perhaps, Draco?" She asked, and he removed his hands, and rounded in on her, before he pecked her cheek. "How's your afternoon going, love?" He asked, and intertwined their hands together.

"It's going rather well," Hermione replied. Malfoy smiled. "That's wonderful," He said.

Hermione knitted her brows together, realising what was happening. She hadn't told him to shove off. She let him kiss her cheek, and hold her hand. She had even _smiled_ at him. She widened her eyes.

Lord spare her.

She prayed that what she thought was happening wasn't reality. She couldn't like him. No more than a crush. Malfoy's charm was definitely something she didn't want to fall under- like most girls do. She didn't want to become one of Malfoy's many admirers.

Her hands became sweaty, and at this, Malfoy raised his eyebrows in concern. "Hermione, are you all right? You seem a bit pale?" He inquired, stopping in his tracks to check the temperature of her forehead. Hermione gulped. "Yes, I'm totally fine! I em..just realized I've forgotten something, and I have to go get it!" She lied, and Malfoy smiled.

"I'll go with you!" He said, and Hermione shook her head automatically. "No, no! I don't want you to be late! I can just go grab it really fast!" Hermione assured, and without letting him respond- she turned on her heel, and ran off, leaving Malfoy alone.

.

Hermione stayed in her bedroom the entire day. She didn't come down to lunch or supper, afraid she'd run into Malfoy. At one point she had heard loud banging coming from downstairs, and worried cries that definitely belonged to Malfoy.

But she didn't bother to come from our under her quilt. She was too scared to face him.

She knew that she was starting to like him- she had definitely fallen under his charm.

But by the next morning, she was planning on not going to lessons again- but she then heard a knock on her door. It was Ginny.

The redhead threw back the curtains around Hermione's four-poster, and forced the blanket covering Hermione over her head. "Where _h_ _ave_ you been?!" The girl exclaimed, and Hermione covered her face with her pillow, which Ginny also removed from Hermione's grasp.

Hermione's cheeks were a dark crimson, and she was clad in baggy pants, and her hot pink bra. There was an empty bucket of cookie dough ice cream that lay discarded at the foot of her bed.

Ginny placed her hands on her hips, and arched an eyebrow.

"I think I like him!" Hermione cried, as she hugged her knees up to her chest. Ginny allowed a sigh to escape her mouth, before she sat beside her on the bed.

"Hermione, that's okay!" Ginny said, patting her friend's shoulder. "That doesn't mean you have to stay in your dormitory for a while bloody school day!" Ginny said, and Hermione nodded meekly. "I know, I'm a mess."

Ginny shook her head. "How about you just get it over with. Perhaps Malfoy isn't under Amortentia anymore." Ginny suggested, and Hermione nodded. "Alright. Let me change."

.

Malfoy indeed wasn't greeting her with the usual smile anymore. When he would see her, he would snarl deeply, and shake his head.

Hermione was glad it was over- but she was sad to know that his charm had totally taken over.

Weeks had come and gone in blurs.

The whole scenario had been forgotten- except that it was on Hermione's mind daily.

But to make this whole situation worse- she had to do Patrolling rounds with him that day.

She rubbed her temples at the thought- not knowing how she would survive.

And night came much faster than her liking.

The patrol itself was extremely quiet, and she could just feel his stare burning holes through the back of her head. She was frowning the entire time- her mind clear of any thoughts. She was still quite guilty- having let him kiss her, and hold her hand, and all that sappy stuff-

"Why'd you let me do it, Granger?" Malfoy's voice said, and Hermione flinched at his cool voice.

"I tried to stop you." Hermione replied, just as cooly. "Obviously, you didn't try enough." He bit back.

"How dare you blame this on me?" Hermione halted, and shot around to face him. "I couldn't control you! I begged for you to stop! Struggled to try and get your ugly hands off of me! You think I wanted that to happen?" Hermione hissed, and Malfoy only glared.

"And you want to know what happened? Well I started to like you! Until the Potion wore off, and you're even worse than before!" Hermione huffed, and shot right back around, and stomped off. Malfoy followed.

"You like me?" He inquired. This made Hermione scoff. "What I just said, right?"

Malfoy stayed quiet for the rest of the patrol.

But when they eventually finished their rounds, Malfoy stopped Hermione before she could leave.

"You could've just told me sooner, Granger." Hermione opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, but she was once again cut short by Malfoy kissing her.

This kiss was innocent and short, unlike the last one. But this love story definitely seemed like one of those cliche love novels Hermione would read.

.

 **A/N: I didn't feel that creative today, so I just came up with this short one shot. Cliche and sappy, really. Are you proud of me? This one shot is 1,000+ words! Hehe.. Review please!**

 **Nice talking to you, you lot of bitches.**

 **~h3lpm3now ❤**


End file.
